


A fated meeting

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kda, ahrixakali, akalixahri, kpop, leauge, ninjafox - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: a short story of how Ahri and Akali meet before KDA





	A fated meeting

With a cap and mask on, Akali was walking through the aisle, lazily browsing through the groceries she needed to make it through the upcoming week, even though half of the things she bought was instant noodles, to make a quick meal enough for her to be able to get back to her work on her rap, which is why she was so tired in the first place.

So maybe being up all night just to finish a lyrics or two wasn't the brightest idea she had.  
but hey now she had more material to perform, and that’s always a good thing.

and speaking of bright, as Akali was thinking about her work and how nice it be to just get home and have a nice meal, she didn't notice a person in front of her and bumped into said person.

“Oh, sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going, are you ok?” Akali quickly apologized, to the very bright, gorgeous person in front of her, who had let out a groan and sent Akali a quick glare, but after the two made eye contact the beauty softened a bit, and instead her frown turned to a curious expression, the fox ears on top her head, twitched a bit, as the stranger smirked.

are those even real? wait, fox ears? as well as nine tails? that would make this person no other than the famous singer Ahri.

suddenly Akali found herself nervous and bashful around the star, especially since she was in line of Ahri’s full attention and it’s as everyone say, the photos that everyone can find on the internet is nothing compared to seeing her in real life.

“that’s fine, you’re Akali right? you’re pretty well known for your rap and street performances” Ahri smiled at the rapper.

“Oh, uh, I’m not that well known, I just like to perform and do my thing, it’s not like I can compare to you miss Ahri” Akali chuckled as she tried to play it cool in front of the star.

even though she felt like panicking because Ahri actually knew of her, not to speak of talking to her, and the longer she looked at the star the harder it was to hold back a blush from looking at the beauty

“miss? that’s too formal, just call me Ahri and don’t be so modest, you have talent” Ahri smiled again, and that’s made it for Akali to blush, gee now she was complimenting her to.

“A-alright then, Ahri... “ Akali tried out, with Ahri gave an approving nod to, and for a second it looked like she wanted to ask her something, but a call incoming from Ahri’s phone interrupted her before she could speak.

Ahri picked up her phone and looked at the home screen for a second and then to Akali.

“I have to take this, my friend is calling about a project we are working on, it was nice meeting you though Rouge” Ahri winked

“rouge?”

“it suits you and your style doesn't it? now you if excuse me” Ahri giggled and waved as she started walking down the other aisle with the phone to her ear.

“Yes, Eve, I’m on my way, I just have to pick up some stuff from the store, stop nagging me geez” was the last thing Akali could hear from the star before she got out from sight.

“rouge huh” Akali said under her breath, smiling to herself, she liked this new nickname Ahri had given her.

maybe staying up late and sleeping in to then get to the store turned out to be a good thing after all.

Akali didn’t try to think too much about the encounter with Ahri, but it was hard not to.  
having such an encounter was kinda a big thing, and she was just really really, pretty.  
but time went on, Akali cooked some food and then went back to her practices  
and just when she thought had shaken the thought of Ahri out of her mind.

she checked her social media, and she noticed she gotten a follow but no other then Ahri, and there was also a request message from her.

Akali opened it right away and read it. turns out Ahri would like to meet up with the rapper, saying she enjoyed the small encounter they had and that she would like to get to know her more.

how could she say no?

they decided they would meet in the weekend, with was 3 days from then, and those were the longest 3 days she had in her life, and when the time came, she took way longer time to decide an outfit then she liked to admit, until she decided it was enough and this did no good. it was not like it was a date anyway.

she was just meeting Ahri up to talk, and to get to know her, why Ahri wanted that, Akali didn't know but she liked that to do that as well, Ahri seemed to be a chill person, they had talked a bit back and forth through messages, and she got to say, she really enjoyed talking to the girl.

the two were meeting up at a local small cafe, and to Ahri’s surprise, Akali was already there, Ahri had gone out early to be there in time and possibly be the one to wait for Akali, but Akali seemed to have beaten her to it.

“You're here early” Ahri hummed when she got close to the girl, who quickly turned her attention to Ahri as soon as she spoken and put down her phone in her pocket.

“Ahri, hey, and no... I just got here, so looks like we both are early” Akali smiled at Ahri, blushing a bit as Ahri had dressed up quite well and prepared herself extra for this meeting. so Akali’s reaction to it was well received, Akali herself didn't look that bad either, not Ahri’s choice for fashion at all, but the wild style really suited Akali and made her look amazing.

“guess so, but hey, did you dress up for this?” Ahri teased and she saw how quickly Akali became nervous about that question

“what? no no, I just, uh you know, prepared, I can’t look too bad in your presence after all” Akali half-joked, and it was enough for Ahri to giggle.

“don’t worry about it, I mean, I dressed up for you” Ahri winked and then grabbed onto Akali’s arm, smiling at her sweetly, she could feel Akali tense up for a second but then as she took a breath, she relaxed and then smirked back at her.

“shall we go?” Ahri asked.

“you’re pretty good at that, aren't you?”

“good at what little rouge?”

“making people go nervous around you” Akali admitted as she laughed

“only to the people I want to, or well actually not, you’re right that’s what people usually feel around me” Ahri laughed, Akali smiled at that, thinking Ahri’s laugh was cute.

“guess I have to be careful around you then,” Akali said, feeling comfortable in Ahri’s presence, she liked this, the two shared an unspeakable comfort around one another, even though they didn't know each other well, those were rare to come by, it was nice.

both looked forward to getting to know each other more.

the day continued, as the two made their way through the town, doing some window shopping, to sometimes, Ahri dragging Akali into a shop saying she will just buy something real quick.

shopping wasn't really Akali’s thing, but she didn't mind, she still enjoyed herself with her time with Ahri, and they did go to eat some spicy ramen, and then afterward some bubble tea  
they mostly just talked about work, with was basically their hobbies, And Ahri showed quite some interest in Akali’s rap lyrics and a bit of her background then she had expected.

it felt nice to talk about, to share ideas for work and songs, to someone who was like-minded yet so different to herself.

“hey, Akali, actually i was going to wait to ask you this, but you are great, what you do is great and I have a good feeling about you, but what do you say about joining my label? and, being in a pop group with me, we could need someone like you, and I know for sure you would explode even more then you already have” Ahri asked as the two had sat down to just chat for a while with their bubble tea, and Akali wasn't sure if she had heard Ahri right.

was this some sort of joke? Ahri looked serious though but why her?

“wait, hold on, are you for real? are you offering me a job here? like a real one? with a label and everything? and to be in a group? with you?” Akali asked to make sure, it was honestly hard to wrap her mind about it, and if Ahri were for real or not.

“yes, why not, I can tell you are a good person as I said, and you have such raw talent and passion of what you do, I could need you on my team, and…” Ahri paused and leaned in closer to Akali, making direct eye contact with made the rapper freeze up in the spot she sat.

“I have taken an interest in you” Ahri giggled, watching Akali swallow, as she tried reading Ahri’s face.

“y-you are really... really good at that, I think I’m about to have a heart attack” Akali looked away, not being able to look directly at Ahri anymore with how close she had gotten.

“heh, my bad~” Ahri hummed and gave Akali some space and to let out a deep breath that she had held.

“I’m being serious though, I would like to work with you, or well actually I SHOULD check with my other teammate Evelynn, but I’m the leader so she has nothing to say, plus I know she will approve anyway, she has to, when she finds out just who I’m recruiting” Ahri said, and smiled at Akali, reassuring her that she was being serious about it.

“this is a lot to think about, I mean, this is quite the deal, isn't it? what do I have to do to get it? I can’t believe it be just that simple for me to join”

“it is. but I can assure you I will help you get signed, I fix you an audition with my approval and that I want you to join my group, all I ask is that you continue doing your wonderful work for the group, if you are for it, if you’re not, I get that, but I still would like to fix you an audition to my label” Ahri explained and smiled at the rapper, and Akali thought for a while until she met Ahri’s smile

“it’s a deal then”

the day eventually came to an end, and the two were at the cafe where they first meet up at the start of the day.

“thanks for today, but guess I should head to my apartment now” Akali chuckled as she smiled at Ahri

“I had a great time” she added

“me to, I have to say, this date was quite a success don't you think?” Ahri said

wait what

“t-this was a date??”

“well duh, that, and some business but mostly a date, you didn't get that?” Ahri chuckled, amused by Akali being dense when she had asked her to meet up with her.  
she thought that Akali would understand she simply does not meet up with just anyone.

“Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't, know, if I had known, I would dressed way better than this, and you know, actually maybe being more of a date, like maybe take you to the movies or something” Akali groaned and facepalmed herself for being dense, earning a laugh from Ahri

“you’re fine, and you still look great, and I had a good time, so I hope you did as well” Ahri said and then stepped up to Akali, cupping her cheek to softly press her lips against her cheek.

and at that moment Akali felt like she was going to burn up, and if it wasn't obvious before that she sometimes blushed around Ahri, it definitely would be obvious now.

“well that’s cute~” Ahri teased and poked Akali’s blushing cheek. the rapper didn't say anything for a few seconds until she took a deep breath and faced Ahri again

“I give you a real date, when im a-actually aware, yeah? and you know, since we will be working together maybe we should hang more” Akali coughed as Ahri watched her in amusement

“I liked that”

-A few months after K/DA’s - pop/stars debut-

Akali was currently laying in the K/DA’s living room sofa, after having finished some lyrics, she had pulled an all nighters again, and she did not feel like moving away from the comfy sofa at all, and were slowly falling asleep right there and then, that is until she felt an impact on her stomach landing on it, making her groan and blink open her eye’s only to find her leading sitting on her stomach, with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Ahri… what are you doing get off me, I’m tired” Akali mumbled, but Ahri didn't move.

“it’s your turn to go shop for the dorm”

“ugh.:.”

“comeone, I join you if it’s THAT hard” Ahri hummed, and poked the almost asleep girl, but got no reaction

“did you pull all-nighters again?”

“yeah” Akali yawned and tried getting up, with was hard since Ahri was still sitting on her

“you should take better care of yourself, nothing good comes out from sleeping in late” Ahri sighed and shook her head, she knew this was a common thing for Akali to do, it’s one of the way’s Akali worked hard, but that wouldn't stop Ahri from reminding her about it.

“I meet you” Akali countered as she remembers this was a very similar day when she first had meet Ahri, having to go to the store after she slept in from an all nighters work session.

“yet here you are on the couch, not willing to go to the store” Ahri hummed and instead of sitting on the poor sleepy girl, she laid beside her, Akali naturally scooting over so Ahri could fit, and then put an arm around her.

“you can try dragging me, maybe then I go, by the way, where's Eve and Kai’sa?” Akali asked a bit cautioned

“out, so it’s fine” Ahri said and turned around so she faced Akali, smiling at her with Akali smiled back, and Ahri then carefully leaned in closer.

“Actually, I feel I recharged, let’s go to the store and get some groceries” Akali then said and got up, earning a frown from Ahri, and a glare for stopping her.

“you’re an ass” Ahri said and sat up

“maybe, but you still love me”

“no I hate you, I regret putting you in the group” Ahri huffed but she still smiled, making Akali laugh, and then cup her cheeks, pressing a quick kiss to her lips

“liar, now should we go?” Akali said and started to head to the hallway to get ready

“yeah yeah, and I only join if you stop pulling these all-nighters and overwork yourself” Ahri warned and got up from the sofa as well to step close to Akali who waited for her in the hall watching Ahri with affection

“sleeping in late from one of my all-nighters was the best idea I ever had”

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks! i'm back with something small as i work on like 5 different fics, this time for a league contest. so if you liked this fic i made for the contest please head over to the link i have here and log in to upvote it! it would mean the world to me<3 
> 
> https://boards.euw.leagueoflegends.com/en/c/fan-fiction/U7XGO1Fy-never-one-contest-entry-a-fated-meeting-kda-au


End file.
